2006 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Remade)
2006 Hurricane Season Remade is coming soon. Timeline ImageSize = width:725 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2006 till:01/12/2006 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2006 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-155_mph_(209-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/06/2006 till:06/06/2006 color:TS text:Alberto from:19/06/2006 till:23/06/2006 color:C2 text:Beryl from:10/07/2006 till:13/07/2006 color:TS text:Chris from:24/07/2006 till:27/07/2006 color:TS text:Debby from:09/08/2006 till:16/08/2006 color:C3 text:Ernesto from:13/08/2006 till:20/08/2006 color:C1 text:Florence from:22/08/2006 till:30/08/2006 color:C1 text:Gordon bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2006 till:01/07/2006 text:June from:01/07/2006 till:01/08/2006 text:July from:01/08/2006 till:01/09/2006 text:August from:01/09/2006 till:01/10/2006 text:September from:01/10/2006 till:01/11/2006 text:October from:01/11/2006 till:01/12/2006 text:November TextData = pos:(500,30) text:"(From the" pos:(547,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Alberto A Tropical Wave quickly crossed the Yucatan on June 2 and rapidly intensified while doing so. On June 3rd while north of the Yucatan Peninsula became Tropical Depression One. One was located about 100 miles north of the Peninsula and was moving northeast. On June 4th the depression strengthened to 40mph and became a Tropical Storm, Receiving the name, Alberto. Afterwards it started moving North towards Pensacola and very late that night peaked at 50 mph and made landfall exactly on Pensacola, Florida and on the 5th accelerated into Georgia and became a Depression and on the 6th dissipated over North Carolina. Alberto was a weak system and caused some heavy flooding in some areas and some gusty winds. In Destin, a 59Mph gust was recorded. Once inland, it caused a bunch of flooding in Alabama and Georgia but it was not destructive. Alberto killed 3 people and cost $40 Million in damages. Alberto was used in the 2012 Hurricane Season. Hurricane Beryl A low pressure system formed in the Bahamas on June 18 it moved east of the Bahamas and gained Tropical Characteristics the next day and quickly became Tropical Depression Two and was located east of Abaco L and was moving northwest. Very late that day it became a Tropical Storm, receiving the name Beryl. Beryl turned north on the 20th while east of South Carolina and became a Hurricane. Hurricane Beryl then turned Northeast and on the 21st curved northwest towards North Carolina and peaked at 100 mph and made landfall near Atlantic Beach, North Carolina and quickly weakened down to a Tropical Storm early on the 22nd while located near Raleigh, North Carolina. It weakened to a Tropical Depression and dissipated on the 23rd Beryl was a strong storm that brought Gusty winds to North Carolina and some serious flooding that washed away bridges and some houses. WINDS blew some roofs off and toppled trees onto roads. The flooding shut down Goverment Offices for 3 Days and the Hurricane caused evacuations. In Virginia, more flooding occurred and when it finally dissipated over North Virginia it caused 350 million dollars in damages and killed eighteen people. Despite this, the name was not retired and used again in the 2012 Hurricane Season. Tropical Storm Chris A wave was noted for potential development on July 9th and was located south of the Dominican Republic and was moving west. Just as expected, the next day while south of Jamaica, Tropical Depression Three formed. Three moved west and late that same day, became a Tropical Storm, receiving the name Chris. Chris was moving towards Belize as it seemed and continued to move west, slowing strengthening throughout July 11. On July 12, it peaked at 70mph before hitting north of Belize City and curved southwest into Guatemala and became a Tropical Depression and while located in Southwest Guatemala, dissipated Chris was a Major rain maker for Belize, Mexico, and Guatemala, causing up to 22 inches in some places. Winds blew tree branches around and knocked out power. Flooding closed Schools for weeks in some places. Heavy rain caused landslides in some locations. Overall Chris caused $500 Million dollars in damages and killed fourteen people. Chris was used again in the 2012 season Tropical Storm Debby A tropical wave in the Bay of Campeche was noticed, and on June 24, became Tropical Depression Four. Four was located just to the east of Campeche, Mexico. Four quickly strengthened into Tropical Storm Debby. Debby was moving rather fast and was already located east of Tampico on the 25th. This fast movement did not let intensify much, considering Arlene of the previous year formed in a very similar spot. It then turned north. Debby reached east of Brownsville, Texas and turned straight towards it and peaked at 60 MPH as it slowed down and slowly made landfall in Brownsville. It brought heavy rain and gusty winds. It moved into northern Mexico on the 27th and dissipated soon after. Debby was located 400 miles west of Brownsville. Debby was a torrential rain maker for both Texas and Mexico causing up to 26 inches of rain in some areas. Intense flash flooding occurred in Brownsville closing the whole city. In Brownsville, going somewhere was not an option. In Mexico, flash flooding was just as bad, and in both areas, landslides occurred. Debby caused 455 million dollars in damages and killed 5 people. Debby was used again in 2012 Hurricane Ernesto A wave on September 8 was getting better organized in the Atlantic, thousands of miles east of the Lesser Antilles. On September 9th, Tropical Depression Five formed and was moving WNW. The next day it became Tropical Storm Ernesto about 100 miles west of the Lesser Antilles. Ernesto was about to enter very favorable conditions, and was expected to become a Hurricane. Ernesto curved Northwest on the 11 and continued to strengthen, becoming a Hurricane late that day. Hurricane Ernesto continued on a strengthening trend becoming a major Hurricane on the 13 and it sped off to the northwest. Bermuda was put under a Hurricane Watch however it turned and on the 14th moved out over the Atlantic and rapidly weakened becoming a Tropical Depression on the next day and eventually dissipated about 500 miles southeast of St. John's, Newfoundland. Ernesto was not a very destructive storm. However, it did bring some heavy rain and strong wind to Bermuda, resulting in some minor flooding and some moderate wind damage. Ernesto's remnants brought very heavy rain to Ireland, when it combined with a Non-Tropical Low. Ernesto caused 800,000 in damage and caused 1 death. Ernesto returned in the 2012 Hurricane Season. Hurricane Florence On August 12 a tropical wave moved through the Lesser Antilles and the next day, Tropical Depression Six formed. It was in some unfavorable conditions. However, it wasn't enough to hinder development. On the 14th, Tropical Storm Florence formed. It was moving through the Carribean Sea. And on the 15th-16th it passed south of Jamaica, bringing heavy rain. As it passed the Grand Cayman on the 17th, it brought heavy rain, gusty winds, and some severe storm surge occurred. On Late that day, it peaked as a 75 mph and made landfall in the Yucatan Peninsula and continued early on the 18th. It moved off the peninsula that same day. It sped up as a 60 MPH Tropical Storm on the 19th dove southwest, and made landfall as 65 MPH north of Veracruz, Mexico late that day and dissipated very soon after. Florence caused very heavy rain and winds in Mexico. Storm Surge was up to 9 feet in some areas, completely flooding some areas. Winds were not the Big issue, but they did knock down branches on trees. Flooding shut down roads and business. Florence cost 100 Million Dollars in damage and killed 10 people. Hurricane Gordon On August 21st a wave started to developed thousands of miles east of the Lesser Antilles. The wave was moving west. The wave continued to develop and on August 22 it became Tropical Depression Seven. Seven then started moving northwest and became a Tropical Storm on the 23rd, receiving the name Gordon Gordon was in some harsh conditions that hindered most development on the 24 and 25 as it continued northwest in the Atlantic. It was strengthening, but very slowly. Gordon then moved out of those conditions and began to strengthen. Gordon was moving rather fast most of the time and was 600 Miles north of Puerto Rico on the 26th, when it curved to the northeast, but then turned back northwest, doing a zig-zag. It passed west of Bermuda on the 27th and curved again northeast. It also peaked at 90MPH that day. When it was speeding off to the northeast, it rapidly weakened and by the 30th while southeast of Newfoundland, dissipated Gordon was a classic Cabo Verde Hurricane. It stayed out to sea for all of its life and it only came close to Bermuda, causing some rough surf and some moderate rain. Gordon caused some light flooding in Bermuda, but caused no damage. Gordon caused no damages or deaths Hurricane Helene Tropical Storm Isaac Hurricane Joyce Hurricane Kirk Tropical Storm Leslie Tropical Storm Michael Hurricane Nadine Tropical Storm Oscar Hurricane Patty Name List for 2006 *Alberto *Beryl *Chris *Debby *Ernesto *Florence *Gordon *Helene *Isaac *Joyce *Kirk *Leslie *Michael *Nadine *Oscar *Patty *Rafael *Sandy *Tony *Valerie *William Season Effects